Mauser Pistol
The C96 Mauser Pistol is a late 1800s, automatic pistol featured in Red Dead Redemption. Obtaining Single Player *It can be purchased later in the game at the Blackwater gunsmith in the West Elizabeth chapter for $800 (or $400 if Honor is high enough or $1200 if Honor is low enough) and holds 15 rounds. Due to its large magazine and medium power, it is very effective on horseback. It is also very useful when used in Dead-Eye, allowing the player to mark and execute many enemies. The large magazine also makes this gun very effective with more of the upper levels of the ambient challenges, i.e. the sharpshooter challenges. *The player may also complete the Rockstar Games Social Club challenge to unlock the Gun Set 4 ''"cheat" ''for this weapon if they want (See Cheats in Redemption page). Multiplayer *The is unlocked into the player's regular inventory upon reaching rank 49. **The "Mauser Murder" weapon challenges are unlocked at the same level. Completion of these challenges turns the weapon golden for the player. *It can also be obtained by killing another player who has the weapon equipped. *In Free Roam, it can be found in the small house within the Twin Rocks gang hideout. *It is seldom found being used by players in Free Roam, due to it being unlocked at level 49 (the penultimate level of experience) and the fact that players entering Legend mode lose access to the weapon until returning to level 49. *Maybe the most lethal weapon against any other player in any game mode, due to its somewhat large magazine size and high fire rate. It's also quite handy in hardcore free roam as it's semi-automatic. *The weapon will kill any NPC with one shot to the torso or head, making it very useful against Lawmen or malicious townsfolk. *The Mauser Pistol has a noticably slower fire rate than in Single Player. Undead Nightmare *In Undead Nightmare, the Mauser, along with the Carcano rifle, can be obtained by completing rank 5 undead sharpshooter challenge. *As a second option, like in the singleplayer, players can also ''"cheat" ''for this weapon if they want. *The ravager's started weapon in the multiplayer mode, Undead Overrun. Along with the Sawed-off Shotgun and dynamite. 300px|right|Belongs to EpicGamerWorld Tips and Tricks *The Mauser pistol is a fully automatic gun, meaning that if the fire button is held down, the gun will shoot continuously until the magazine empties. However, the rate of fire is drastically reduced in multiplayer. *You can fire the Mauser Pistol quicker in multiplayer by firing it as a semi automatic gun, and rapidly tapping the fire button. *Having the largest magazine capacity of any pistol makes the Mauser an excellent choice for Dead-Eye Targeting, as well as dueling. *Although it isn't the most powerful handgun available, the large magazine fires two or three shots into each target without constantly reloading. *You can get the Mauser pistol and all other Blackwater rare weapons at the beggining of the game by getting arrested in a certain area north of Macfarlane's Ranch and being transported to Blackwater given you have the funds and are able to make the jump back across Dixon's. Trivia *John Marston is shown holding a Mauser in some of the game's loading screens. *When duelling, Marston's animation is shown fanning the "hammer" as if he were firing a single-action revolver, despite the fact that the Mauser is an automatic. *The original C-96 models were made to hold 6 or 10 7.63x25mm Mauser cartridges in a fixed magazine loaded from stripper clips, not 15-round detachable magazines as depicted in the game. *In 1911 the Mauser C-96 was not capable of firing full automatic or in burst fire modes. This function was introduced with the postwar 711 and 712 Schnellfeuer models which had removable 10, 20 and 40 round magazines. This firing mode required a detachable wooden shoulder stock (included with the pistol) to be effective. *The Mauser C96 was used extensively in Europe before World War I. However, this gun would have been an extremely rare and exotic collector's item in the U.S. market. *When the year becomes 1914, one of the newspapers assures that even though WWI is being fought, the sale of German Mauser Pistols will not be halted. Gallery Deadly assassin.jpg Savvy Merchant.jpg|Marston pointing the Mauser at Norman Deek. Reddeadredemption-screenshots-01.jpg Pistol.png Achievements/Trophies The can be used to unlock the following trophies/achievements. ---- ---- ---- ---- Category:Pistols Category:Redemption Weapons Category:Rare weapons